


Nessian AU: Spin the bottle

by iheart_my_fandoms



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheart_my_fandoms/pseuds/iheart_my_fandoms
Summary: At a high school party, Nesta and Cassian are forced together under some strange circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas! Thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.

It wasn’t as though Nesta wanted to be at that party, but Elain had begged to go to see that git Lucien and Nesta would not have her go alone. Everyone from school was there. She figured that while she was there, she might as well have a drink, after all, she was offered many times.

Some of her friends were there and, without taking an eye off of Elain, she went to go talk to them. Isaac Hale’s girlfriend and Nesta had become good friends so she went to talk to her. “Hey. Where’s Isaac?”

“Oh, he’s off with his friends over there,” she pointed her bottle to a group of guys that Isaac was talking to. “Why aren’t you with him?”

“Oh, he gets so weird when I’m around his friends. I’ve learned that it is just better to leave him to do his own thing while I do mine.”

Nesta knew that they had a rocky relationship, Isaac always had those, but being unable to be around his friends was just straight up unhealthy for the relationship.

Nesta nodded as she took a swig of her beer. It was bitter and unforgiving but it took the edge off. She was just waiting for Elain to grow tired off dancing with Lucien and beg to go home. The night, however, went on for hours and her sister did not show any signs of stopping. Nesta took a seat on the couch next to some girls that she knew from History class. They began to talk about simple things like grades and how much they hated their teachers. The girls around Nesta became suddenly quiet, and before she could even wonder why, Cassian Faerie sat next to her.

Nesta could not stand Cassian Faerie. He was a pretentious douche who thought that he could have whatever and whoever he wanted just because he was the Wide Receiver on the Velaris High School team. He thought he was the best, and to some people he was, but not to Nesta. “Hello Ladies.”

The girls around her blushed and a couple worked up the courage to respond to his greeting. “Hello, Nesta,” he said cordially. “Hello.” Nesta was nearly disgusted with him. He was obviously buzzed and had to have gone around the whole party flirting with girls.

“Do you have a problem with me, Archeron?” He said with a smirk on his face. “Because I don’t seem to have even a slight one with you.” He looked her over with lust and she could have sworn it glimmered in his eyes, love. “Cassian, go bother someone else.”

Nesta was not one to argue that the football player was attractive. He was built like a warrior and sure that in another life he was one and his face wasn’t exactly repulsive. She knew that he was somewhat nice because he hung out with pretty nice people. It was no shock that he was friends with Rhysand, the starting quarterback was less cocky than one would imagine and Morrigan who was very nice for a head cheerleader. But Cassian had a couple other friends that most would not expect. Azriel was a foster kid from the projects and Amren was a suspicious foreign exchange student. They were royalty to the rest of the school. The perfect court, a court of dreams. Cassian could not have been that horrible of a person, but Nesta focused less on the positive and more on the negative side of him.

She had learned from her parents that no matter the good qualities in a person, in the end, the negative in them would always prevail. “I’m good with bothering you, thanks.”

 

Cassian put his arm around Nesta and she tried to slyly to move away from his grasp. “What’s your beef, Archeron?”

It was obvious that he was trying to get under her skin. It was no secret that Cassian was not too fond of Nesta himself. He loved to mess with her, when she fumed that she was sure that he enjoyed it more than winning a game.

She forced herself out of his grip and walked to the corner of the year after getting another beer. Nesta stood there for half an hour before Elain finally came up to her. Hope welled in her chest as her sister approached her, she even started to get the keys out of her purse.

“Come play spin the bottle.”

Nesta was sure that you could see her face fall in disappointment. “Why?”

“Because this could be my chance to kiss Lucien, and we need more people to play.”

“Can we leave when it’s over, like, as soon as it’s over.”

“Yes, I promise.”

Nesta reluctantly moved over and sat down in the circle of about 20 people. “Who wants to go first?” A girl from Nesta’s Biology class asked. Nesta knew that the girl never liked her, if only because Nesta was a bit rude to her every once in awhile. “How about… Nesta?” That vindictive bitch.

“Yeah!” A majority of the circle cheered, including that douche Cassian.

Nesta sighed, but knew that with that many people looking at her, she had little choice in the matter. She crawled over to the bottle and gave it a good spin. It went around and around until it finally began to slow. It almost landed on Isaac, whom she wouldn’t mind kissing, and she knew that his girlfriend would hardly mind. It almost landed on her. Almost. But it didn’t. It landed on, just her luck. Cassian. “You have to kiss me,” Cassian said after winked.

“You have to.” Someone that she could not identify said. Nesta moaned in near agony and crawled over to Cassian, knowing that once it was over, she could finally go home.

The last person that she wanted to kiss in the entire world was Cassian Faerie, but eventually he found herself a hairs width away from his lips. Then, they touched.

What was supposed to be a quick peck, turned into so much more. His lips were soft and warm and she found herself engulfed in him. The room of people around them had been forgotten. As she opened her mouth up to him, he let out a moan. It must have been minutes later when Elain finally broke them apart. “It’s my turn now,” she said after tapping Nesta’s shoulder.

When Elain had gotten her kiss and the game was over, Elain asked to leave, but then it was Nesta’s turn to want to stay. For the rest of the night, she hung on Cassian’s arm and she had a feeling that the following Monday she would not give hateful looks to Cassian, but instead be walking with him. Cassian had asked her out later in the night and Nesta knew that come the new week, she would have someone to love and maybe be welcomed into Cassian’s Court of Dreams.


End file.
